Industrial vacuum equipment has dozens of wet and dry uses such as locating underground utilities (potholing), hydro excavation, air excavation and vacuum excavation. In addition, the equipment can be used for directional drilling slurry removal, industrial clean-up, waste clean-up, lateral and storm drain clean-out, oil spill clean-up and other natural disaster clean-up applications, signs and headstone setting, for example. The vacuum systems may be mounted to a truck or trailer and are typically powered by gas or diesel engines. The material is vacuumed up and stored in a storage tank. From there, the material may be hauled away and disposed or the tank is emptied by opening a rear hatch and dumped in a pile at the site. In addition, outside material may be imported to the location of the hole for backfill. Workers move the material by hand from the pile and fill in the excavation and holes as needed. A shortcoming of the prior art is the inefficiency and difficulty to fill the excavation (or holes) easily, quickly and with precision. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system to excavate and fill that can both excavate material and selectively return the fill material to a site in a controlled manner.